masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dossier: The Convict
Jack is rumored to be the most powerful human biotic ever encountered. Very little additional data regarding Jack is available, except that the subject has a history of violence and should be approached carefully. Currently, Jack is being held on the turian prison ship Purgatory. Cerberus has negotiated for the prisoner's release. Acquisition This mission is acquired after the mission to Freedom's Progress. Preparation Overload and Disruptor Ammo are very useful for this mission, especially on Insanity, as some of the enemies are synthetic and most of them have shields. One other minor note that may impact when you decide to undertake this mission: there are three power cells available, meaning that if you are running low on heavy weapon ammo you can get a substantial recharge here. Walkthrough Arrival Upon arriving at Purgatory, Shepard is confronted by several guards that insist that Shepard and the squad relinquish their weapons. The following conversation can yield a few morality points in either direction. After your point has been made, Warden Kuril will enter and will allow you to proceed, telling his guards that they are well equipped to handle three armed guests. Kuril will take you on a walkthrough of the facility. You are in the maximum-security wing and he explains how each pod is a self-contained cell that can be ejected if necessary. You can see giant arms moving cells and it moves three onto the walkway further along. Kuril tells you how to get to where you can retrieve Jack, once Cerberus' credits are transferred. Once you have control again, move along the tunnel to where the cells are. Once you arrive at the first cell, one of the squad members with you may offer his or her thoughts. You can choose to converse with the guards, or you can walk past. If you choose to converse, you can earn a few morality points based on your conversation options. Moving past the guards and the prisoner, you can converse with the next prisoner and he gives you some inside details on how the prison really works. Apparently, the warden sells prisoners to earn some extra income. He asks if you can buy him, but once he learns that you have come for Jack he immediately changes his mind. You can question him about how dangerous Jack is. It isn’t good, but for the mission’s purposes, she’s perfect. Continue down the hallway until you reach the door to outprocessing. The tech at the entrance tells you to go to the door at the end of the room. As you open the door, it reveals a cell. A cutscene plays where the Warden comes over the intercom and tells Shepard that they are too valuable to leave the station without a price tag. Tell him what you think of that and prepare for combat. Betrayal Once the cutscene with the devious Warden ends, get your squad into cover and target the doors as Blue Suns mercs will come streaming in that door. FENRIS Mechs will also come through and try to harass you. Stay in cover and kill off the mercs before they do the same to you. Once the mercs are dead, gather up thermal clips and move out the door: the tube to your left is your target. Move your squadmates up to the first support pillars on either side to provide cover and take cover yourself, either behind the crate or at the entrance to the tube. Big surprise: more mercs will try to take you down; deal with them and move on. There is no real reason that you should move your squadmates or yourself, as the mercs will just come at you. Pick up the clips once the mercs are down and enter the control booth for the super max wing. The tech inside will try to stop you -- deal with him -- then grab the refined element zero next to the door where you entered, the medi-gel near the exit, and then access the console. (If you shoot the Technician at point-blank range with a shotgun, then access the console, you will see him slide off the desk during the cutscene.) As you access the console, one of your squadmates will tell you that this will override the security for the whole prison. Doing it will continue the cutscene and Jack is shown to be fully revived and clearly angry at her incarceration. The three YMIR Mechs in the room are apparently no deterrent for her, as she breaks her restraints, unleashes her massive biotic powers on the YMIRs, and escapes. Now, it’s a chase. The Chase Begins Once you regain control, run to the door on your right and down the ramp to where Jack was. You'll find that she has blasted a hole in the wall and the YMIR Mechs are in ruins. Before going through the hole, scan the YMIR Mech at the back for a damage protection research upgrade, then proceed into the hole. Kuril comes over the intercom and tells all the Suns on the station that there is a riot in progress and Jack is loose. The computer tells you a little further along that some cellblocks have decompressed, with no survivors. The computer will regularly update you on the destruction running through the station. Moving along the hallway, grab the power cells and loot the dead guard farther down for some credits. Once you reach another hole, walk through it and into a scene of destruction. The room bears all the signs that someone came through in a fit of rage. Move your squad into cover and take out the mercs that are trying to kill both you and the prisoners. Unfortunately, the prisoners are going to kill you, too, so move through and kill everyone and everything that gets in your way. In this room, stay on the upper level and in cover on the bridge, and use long range weapons to take out the Blue Suns. Watch your flanks for any enemies. After a few seconds of taking cover on the bridge, however, a large problem waltzes in: an YMIR Mech. The mech will deal with any remaining prisoners, then open fire on you. Use powers to take out the mech quickly because it can get on your flank or behind you. Leave your squadmates in cover/squatting down in the passageway so that they don't get killed before you move into this section. Let the prisoners and mercs fight it out. Less people for you to have to kill. Don't cross the bridge in front of you as this triggers the YMIR mech (as noted above). Use your radar and listen to see if the merc / prisoner battle is over. When you are ready, dash out onto the bridge to trigger the YMIR mech and the mercs but run back to the left quickly. Take cover on the large container looking thing to the left of the bridge. If you do this correctly, the YMIR mech will walk down the spillway towards the bridge on the lower level and stop / get hooked right below where Shepard is in cover. The YMIR mech will look upwards stomping trying to move and trying to get to Shepard but can't. The mercs will be in cover down below but can't get to Shepard either. Reposition / change the view of Shepard as needed carefully in cover so that you can get a target lock on the YMIR mech below. Carefully snipe / use powers to chip away at the YMIR mech located below and soon it will fall. Incinerate works great for this as Shepard can throw it over the bridge railing right into the YMIR mechs face. Don't go rushing out yet as the mercs are still in cover below. Eliminate them from cover before you continue on. Once the YMIR is down, take out any remaining Blue Suns in the area and then move from cover and collect clips. Cross the bridge at the very back and hack the dead guard's datapad at the top for some credits. On the way out, scan the shotgun for a shotgun damage research upgrade. Once in the U-shaped corridor between the cellblocks, grab the Medi-gel, and hack the datapad for some credits. Save your game and open the door into the next cellblock. In the section in between cell blocks, do NOT pick up the power cells immediately unless you really need them. You will be able to return here during the subsequent fight, and since picking up the power cells will immediately restore your other ammo as well, this can be a big help in facing the upcoming fight. The next cellblock is full of Blue Suns. Move your squadmates into cover: the thing on the floor across from you is a pop-up cover, so just move a squadmate or yourself near it and it will pop-up for cover. There are a few of these in this room so be on the lookout for them. Use the initial cover to take out the first four enemies in the trench. Then move to the H-shaped cover in the trench and remain there while you take out the next group of Blue Suns. Do NOT proceed under the bridge yet, as that will activate the YMIR mech at the far side of the room. Sometimes the YMIR will activate during your fight (for example if you or your squadmates accidentally hit it where it sits dormant on the far bridge), in which case you may need to beat a temporary retreat to the original cover. If you beat the second group of Blue Suns without activating the YMIR you may have a moment to gather ammo, but as soon as you head underneath or to the upper section alongside it the YMIR will activate along with yet another group of Blue Suns. Take cover and you have several ways to deal with this: Option 1: Move back to the last piece cover before the bridge and hunker down there. Use ammo powers and anything else you have to take down the YMIR when it approaches from the right. Be prepared to retreat even further to avoid being flanked - do not let the YMIR approach to point blank range. Keep an eye out for Blue Suns mercs that will try to take advantage of your focus on the mech, but if you retreat back to the beginning of the room they are unlikely to follow you. Once the YMIR is down, either go to the right and deal with the remaining mercs, or use the upper catwalk for the same purpose. Right after the YMIR fires its missile you have a moment to run away before its machine guns crank up again. Abilities such as Stasis and Tactical Cloak can also break its target lock on you. Option 2: Heavy Weapons! Whip out your ever-handy Arc Projector and blast away at the YMIR. It will handily start vaporizing the Blue Suns even while you put damage on your main opponent. Option 3: Not recommended on Insanity level. Once you have cleared out the mercs, take your squad up the ramp to the catwalk and take cover, both from the mercs and from the approaching YMIR Mech. The mech will meander its way over and come between some cell-pods ahead of you. While it starts to climb the ramp, focus your firepower on it. Once the mech is destroyed, take out the remaining Blue Suns and head for the door. Option 4: Leave your squadmates in cover/squatting down the passage between the cell blocks behind the door. Creep out of the door and kill off the mercs in any method you find appropriate. Take your time and chip them away. You can run back behind the door when your shield fails but be careful as mercs will follow you into the passageway if the door stays open when you retreat. As noted above, do not cross under the bridge to activate the YMIR mech yet! Once the mercs are all dead, and you are ready for the YMIR mech, trigger the YMIR mech by going under the bridge but run back to the doorway where your squadmates are located. When you are looking out of the doorway directly across from Shepard will be two large cylindrical "tanks" that go up very high. There is a gap between the two of the tanks that looks like you can go through it but you can't. You can shoot or use powers through the gap though! Stand over in the corner to the right of the right tank to draw the YMIR mech after Shepard. What will happen is that the YMIR mech will try to walk towards you but gets stuck between the tanks in the gap you can't go through. Carefully place Shepard to the left side of the gap (on the left tank). The YMIR mech will walk back and forth between the two tanks and be a sitting duck in the gap. Stay to the left side, inch Shepard out to get a target lock on the YMIR mech, and snipe / use powers to chip away at the YMIR mech. Incinerate works great for this as you can throw it slightly around the corner onto the mech as it walks back and forth in a futile attempt trying to get at Shepard. Time the throw correctly so the YMIR mech walks into the fiery blast if you use Incinerate. This takes time but the YMIR mech doesn't fire bullets or rockets but just goes back and forth trying to get at Shepard. The only hard thing about this method is the time it takes to slowly chip away at the YMIR mech as it walks in and out of target lock. Once the YMIR mech goes down, if there were any other mercs left over, clean them up, and if you left the power cells in the previous hallway, make sure you collect them now before moving on. However you chose to deal with the mech and mercs, don’t forget to grab credits from the dead Blue Suns soldier on your way to the next hallway. This hallway has a medical station, power cells, and a wall safe. Collect from each and BEFORE opening the door, save your game. Once you open this door you will not be able to return to this area. The Warden Opening the door this time gives a cutscene where Warden Kuril is using his M-76 Revenant to cut down rioting prisoners. Then he happens to notice you, and mentions that while he could not take Shepard, he will still recapture Jack. Take him down before he has a chance to carry through on that threat. It isn't that simple, though, because he's protected by a shield whose generators must be destroyed to disable it. Shooting at Kuril at this point is just a waste of ammo. The three shield generators powering Kuril's shield are on the lower level ahead of you, and on the upper level to your left and to your right. The center and left ones can be taken out from your initial cover site ahead of you; the right one is a little trickier. Successfully hitting the shield generators with powers will instantly disable them. Be warned that enemies will be spawning from two possible directions: from the door you came in, and the door to the far right. Keep an eye on them wherever you are during the fight in order to prevent surprise visitors on the flank. Two main strategies are now available: you can fight your way through several long but predictable waves of spawning minions and then plan to deal with Kuril separately, or you can race around to knock down all three shield generators at the outset, after which you can try to take Kuril out early, instantly ending the mission. Once the cutscene ends, run up and take cover behind the crates ahead of you. Take out the mercs that are protecting the center shield generator and then shoot it when you see the glowing blue power cell. The generators take a short time to deploy; you can't run up to Kuril and rain tons of damage in that period. From your initial position, you have free rein to deal with either left or right generators. The left generator is partly inaccessible because of barricades facing your direction. With a little aiming, you can disable it from where you're standing, or you can run up to it and shoot it up close. The left area (marked by the "STAND CLEAR" warning on the floor) is studded with barricades that pop up on approach, offering lots of protection from enemies that will be coming in from your right. The right area has a bridge with flimsy cover, and you will be required to quickly neutralize any mercs at the other end and steal their cover boxes if you want to live. Fortunately, the right shield generator is within shooting distance even from the bridge and you can simply shoot it when you're secure. No matter which direction you choose, once you've taken down the Warden’s shield, the mercs will stop coming through the large door and you'll now be faced with the Warden himself plus any remaining minions. Kuril has all three -- health, armor, and shields -- for defense once the overshield is down; get in cover, put your squad in cover, and focus your fire on the Warden. The best options are to use assault rifles, sniper rifles, or Heavy Weapons to take down his defenses. The best time to hit him is when he pops up or starts to go back into cover. On higher difficulties, it's better to sic your squad on Kuril's back-up while you focus on him. If you have access to Throw, you can use it to knock the Warden off his perch, killing him instantly. Once the Warden falls, regardless of how many Blue Suns are left, the penultimate mission cutscene will start. Escape and the Normandy Jack, however, has also been busy and has reached the airlock. The guards try to stop her, but her biotics take them down before they have a chance to even raise their weapons. Apparently, the large ship out the window draws Jack's interest, but she spots the Cerberus logo on the Normandy's bow planes. That sends her into a fit, allowing a batarian guard to sneak up on her, but before the guard can do anything he gets a shot in the head from Shepard’s pistol. Jack spins around, and a conversation begins. If you have Jacob and/or Miranda, there are a few interesting comments from Jack during the conversation. You can earn a few morality points based on your conversation options: Jack wants access to Cerberus’ files onboard the ship; Miranda and Jacob think it’s a bad idea. You can lie to Jack to get her on board, or you can give her access, which won’t earn you points with Cerberus, but either way, you board the Normandy before Purgatory explodes in your wake. Once back on the Normandy, Jack demands immediate access to the files, and you can either give them to her right away or tell her to settle in first. She says she is going to the lowest point on the ship. You can find her down the stairs outside Main Engineering on Deck 4. Enemies *Blue Suns Centurion *Blue Suns Commander *Blue Suns Legionnaire *Blue Suns Trooper *FENRIS Mech *Prisoner *Technician *Warden Kuril *YMIR Mech Mission Summary Recruited prisoner known as “Jack” for the team. Purgatory’s betrayal of Shepard unacceptable. Fortunately, was able to reverse credit transfer. May have to take steps against Blue Suns to demonstrate consequences of interference. *Experience: 1,000 (1,250) *Credits: 30,000 **Cerberus Funds: 15,000 **Credits Found: 15,000 *Resources: **Element Zero: 500 *Upgrades: **Ablative VI (Damage Protection) **Synchronized Pulsar (Shotgun Damage) Trivia *There are two prisoners to be seen on the way to Prisoner Out-processing, identified only by their prison ID numbers, 780 and 403. 780 and 403 are also the two major telephone area codes for the Canadian province of Alberta, where BioWare's headquarters is located. *Prisoner 780 is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Dossier Missions